


How To Deal With Your Alpha/Beta/Omega Children and Child friends

by KatMeowMeow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Other, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMeowMeow/pseuds/KatMeowMeow
Summary: Here is a story about Alpha Bruce and his adventure of fatherhood.... But there is a twist in this tale, What if they where all omegas.Alpha: Bruce, BarbaraBeta: Alfred, StephanieOmega: Dick, Jason, Tim, Damien, CassandraThis is how his children and other children that arnt really his but whatever Present and there first heats.Warning- some characters will be acting well horny every one going to be like an innocent first time feeling this horny with a touch of hilariousness.





	How To Deal With Your Alpha/Beta/Omega Children and Child friends

Thing you should know

So in this universe when you present.. stuff happen for example...

Alpha- When it's time for an Alpha to present there mood will change to Anger. Some might say this is the angriest they ever been. They might even flip the table just because they got a GET 2 card while playing Uno.

Beta- There more calm well a lot calm like nothing you say can get them angry or sad. It basically like if their high but took it to another level. And they get the munches. Like clear out you entire fridge in an afternoon and not gain any wait.

Omegas- There senses will heighten like if theres any Alpha near they'll smell them. Also when too many Alpha near they go into a daze like trance and want more of it. Kinda like a dog in a meaty store. Also know to happen when a child presents as an omega- they go through there first Heat.

With that being said here is our story... 

Being a parent to an omega is never going to be easy. Bruce knew that much. But with all that he's accomplish how hard can it be?

Hard. Very Hard. As Bruce later found out.

It started out with Dick.

His presenting as an omega was a slight surprise. Not because Bruce thought he would be an Beta or Alpha.

But because of the timing.

...

Bruce P.O.V.

Befor the story starts, let me explain something first. Children tend to present around 13 years old. Some might present younger or older than 13. But it is typically when you become a teen, thirTEEN.

It's not they day you turn 13, more of the year your are that age.

Now that is cleared, lets talk Alpha to omega mating. 

Alphas won't just go with any omega, well usually. You see it's a bit different when it comes to kids. Like mine for example, I have no interest in... mating with them.

Alpha parents with omega kids see their children as children. Defensively, little, baby that need to be watch over very carefully.

Some might say they can be over protective, "Helicopter- Parents", or as Jason put's it they become mama bears. Which we don't and aren't. 

We just want whats best for our kids. And maybe if they would just take a Vow Of Celibacy, from other Alphas. Tim.

 

Anyways here is the story of how Dick presented as a omega.

...............

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this I really want to continue and if you have any suggestions please comment away. Questions? Ask away, mabey they'll give me ideas. Oh and I'll be adding more tags later.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes the bigging is a little glimpse to further chapter :) have a nice day


End file.
